


Aphrodite's cruel whispers

by to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author apologizes for the end notes, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), attempts at humor, no beta read we die like technoblade doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are/pseuds/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are
Summary: (formerly known as a rather unfortunate political move)King Technoblade is kidnapped.Dream has some parkour skills to show off and rescues his lover from a high tower.orthat one trope when one lover gets hurt and the other saves the day
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 115
Kudos: 424





	1. Spilled blood of the Blood God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scout (scout_eki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd Burn the World for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552565) by [scout (scout_eki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout). 



> hewwo yes i love this trope. 
> 
> not typing E everytime i didnt know what the chat would say was fun. enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade gets recked coz he insults a guy with a small pp.

Metal shackles were painfully cold on Techno's wrists. The room he was confined in was almost completely dark, the only window barely letting any moonlight onto the metal door. 

His cape was taken away, which resulted in him shivering. He didn't know why, but each time he got captured they always took that part of his clothing. 

_It's because it's so soft uwu_

_They all just envy how good we look._

_Once we have it back it'll be crimson from their fucking blood_. 

The voices were louder when Techno was experiencing intense emotions or when it was silent around. It just so happened that both of these were true at the time. 

Because earlier that day, he saw Dream getting shot. Of course his fiance would jump on the nearest horse and try to break him out as soon as he noticed his captors. 

When he was sneaking to the camp he was quiet, but not as perfectly careful as usually. Emotions. Always making humans make mistakes. In Dream's case that mistake must have been a dry branch he didn't notice, probably looking at his lover with worry. 

They shot him. And because of the silent whimper that Techno caught, he lost control for a moment. 

The archer looked very bad when red was disappearing from his vision. There were three armed men holding down the tied king, looking at him with fear. 

_If they hurt Dream badly, can we go all out?_

_We will rip away that archer's fingers one by one until he regrets ever taking a bow in his hands._

_Blood God demands blood._

Now, Technoblade was stuck. Hungry and freezing, on the top tower of the ugly looking fortress. 

Who could've thought they would kidnap him from a neutral territory? 

_We thought about that_. 

He did consider it. But then again, it'd be a rather stupid move. His kingdom was the most powerful force around. Even more, getting rid of him personally wouldn't make his country ascend into chaos, as Phil was the one making decisions when he was away. 

Phil was a smart man. A kind ruler and an extremely great warrior. If Technoblade trusted anyone to take care of his kingdom and family, it was him. 

That's why he went to the meeting. He saw many potential benefits from talking to the other rulers and very little threat. 

What he failed to consider, was that his enemy could be stupid. That the opponent would not consider the consequences of his actions. 

Maybe pride was the motivation, as if taking an unarmed man with six fully stacked people could even be considered an achievement. But then again, he was now imprisoned, chained to a stone wall, many feet above the ground. 

Techno's ear twitched. 

Heavy steps were approaching the door, the guard breathing heavily, possibly not used to walking up and down the stairs so much. 

Three locks. Of course they wouldn't lock him with only one, because if he teleported out his restraints he could obviously only pick lock two of them. 

"Welcome, King Technoblade." the man wasn't a guard, which would explain his terrible stamina. He was wearing a material which resembled silk and had at least one ring on each finger.

 _Looks like a guy who would steal our cape_.

The half-assed dig was probably supposed to anger the pinkette, but he's seen this move so many times, he wasn't even surprised. A cocky man trying to make a king feel insecure by not showing him respect. 

_This guy thinks his head will still be on his neck the next week. Ah, the comedy_.

"Not in the mood to talk?" The aristocrat took out his sabre. Way sloppier than an experienced fighter would, the tied king couldn't help but notice.

Technoblade laughed. If they wanted to kill him in secret, they wouldn't have bothered with locking him so carefully. He would be already dead, buried somewhere in the forest.

Which meant they wanted to make a scene. 

A ransom wasn't an option. One does not simply kidnap a king and expect any other payment than a war declaration. 

Judging by the podiums that he saw the middle of the courtyard, they were thinking more of a public execution. 

A king of a foreign country being hanged next to thieves and murderers. 

_I would honestly watch that._

_Did nobody tell them that Technoblade never dies?_

"What's so funny to you?" 

The angry voice of that lord was indeed unintentionally funny. 

The pinkette gave him an unimpressed glare. 

"Hide the sabre. You can't hurt me with that thing, because you are not allowed to." Technoblade said, his voice as monotone as always. "If you want to threaten me, at least think of something you can actually do." 

He was punched. 

It wasn't the best punch that was landed on his face. 

_What did we except from a guy who's figthing stance is like Shrek trying to dance?_

Technoblade smirked at that. That face earned him another blow. 

"I doubt your ruler will be proud if the crowd won't be able to recognize me"

Techno wasn't a master when it came to social skills, but he had an amazing ability to make people furious. 

Despite that, he didn't expect the guy to react so intensely. The blade missed his eyes by a few milimeters, cutting through the skin on his nose and cheeks. 

Techno was honestly surprised. He felt the warthm of blood on his face. 

_Ouch._

_God, his sex life must be a joke_. 

"You are nothing, Technoblade." 

The pinkette laughed at that. 

And, really, he should've learned not to insult an insecure, cocky man's ego. 

He realised that when the guy came back with three other people, whose intentions were rather clear. 

Technoblade couldn't help but imagine how that conversation went. 

"Hey guys anyone wanna beat an unarmed king?"

"Oh yes, that's my dream.'

Speaking of Dream, it turned out, sparring with him was a lot more fun than getting beaten up. The pinkette hasn't experienced that since years, but even back then he at least had the ability to block some of the punches. 

The only good thing that came out of the whole situation was that they did unchain him. 

Unfortunately, Techno was pretty sure at least two of his ribs were broken and he hoped that that one actually nicely done kick to his stomach didn't cause an internal bleeding. 

The cocky guy said something with a satisfied grin before leaving, but, luckily for Techno's other ribs, the words were silenced by the ringing in his ears.

The voices were a symphony of insults as the door was closing. 

That solved one of his problems. Chains were no longer on his wrists, a partial success. 

Now he just needed to either picklock the three locks and fight the whole quadron of guards with his fists only or magically jump out of the window and teleport out of the courtyard without getting noticed. 

He tried to lift himself, but quickly gave up on the movement, as a sharp pain shot through his body. 

Getting out would be easy peasy. 


	2. Die trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream does some saving and some more killing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay is yay.  
> enjoy

"Starting a war is not an option." stated Phil, his voice cold and deeper than usual.

"Why not? They took Techno-"

"Gathering an army takes weeks, Tommy. We need to act quicker." He closed his eyes, thinking. "Eret reports that they plan to hang him tomorrow morning."

"I have an idea." Dream has thought about each part of this plan. He was ready to go at the very moment, but that last rational part was keeping him in the room. 

His emotions got the better of him once, and this time the stakes were too high to make a mistake. 

Phil sighed. It was very clear that he wanted to go there himself and destroy anyone who dared touched his son. 

But he knew Dream had the best chance of getting there unnoticed. He wouldn't dare risk Techno.

"Get everything you need."

That was all he wanted to hear. 

That day both Wilbur and George had troubles keeping up with him, despite both of them being amazing riders, as he was riding very fast. He knew he could let himself, despite the length of the ride, because he not only he had his trusty horse, but also Carl, who somehow acted as if he knew they were getting Techno back, showing no signs of being tired, even after a few hours. 

It was already dark when they arrived. He left his friends in the cover of the nearby forest.

The wall was rather high. His fingers were hurting from gripping onto the small areas, his muscles shaking whenever his feet slipped, meeting little friction on the smoother stones. 

When he made it to the top of the outer wall, jumping onto higher condonations became so much easier. The guards did not expect a single, swift shadow to appear in the middle of the night, so they didn't see him. 

Quiet thuds, a result of his momentum were barely anything compared to their heavy armor, making noises with every move. 

Armor. There was a prize he had to pay for such stealth. His only protection was a thin layer of leather, dyed in grey and black patterns. Whenever he heard the guards stop chatting, he could hear his heart racing, a panicked part of his brain waiting for sounds of a crossbow being charged. 

According to Eret's information, Technoblade was held in the highest tower. Climbing it was easier than the wall, as the stones weren't chosen so carefully, but he was in plain sight. If any guard decided to look up for some unknown reason, he would be very dead. 

But then again, his boyfriend was in danger. He would either save him or die trying. 

It was windy so high up, and Dream was terrified to discover the reason why climbing was getting harder and harder. The higher he went, stones became more slippery, moss growing in between them. 

Getting onto a window of a cell was never so relieving. He took a second for his breathing to calm a little, before jumping onto the floor. 

The room was dark and terribly cold, Techno nowhere to be seen. 

Was Eret lying?

Was Techno kept somewhere else?

Did they…? 

Fear and worry filled his heart. Was he too late?

He heard a quiet, pained cough. 

The figure curled beside the wall didn't resemble Technoblade. All that pride and power that radiated from him usually he was gone. He looked as if he was trying to make himself invisible. 

Dream kneeled and his heart broke into a million pieces. 

Techno wasn't moving. His eyes were half open, dried blood on his cheeks. His chest barely moving, as if each breath caused him pain. 

"Darling?" the blond gently touched his lover's face. 

"Oh." Techno's voice was rusty, he blinked a few times. "Didn't see ya here. Came to laugh at those fools who think they're enough to kill me?"

Dream loved that cocky smirk with all of his heart. 

"Yeah, Techs." he helped his lover into a sitting position. "Let's get you out of here."

Dream was no healer, but he knew Technoblade well. This guy walked a mile with a broken leg to avoid admitting he got hurt in a fight. When he saw the pinkette clenching his teeth in pain, he knew the guards weren't holding back. 

"Can you walk?" no time for going around the subject. If Techno had troubles with standing up, then his idea of going down the tower wall while holding a rope had no chance of working. 

"Yeah, pretty much. " came the short response. "But I'm afraid I'll leave you some kills today. " he lifted his right hand. 

It looked quite terrible, red and purple staining the usually thin and pale fingers. His wrists didn't look any better. Bruises were dark, mixed with vibrant red dots. 

Clay cursed quietly. Plan B it is then. 

Dream shot a look at the door and realised a rather horrible flaw in it's design. 

"The locks are on the other side. "

"Yea." 

Silence fell for a moment. 

"Dontcha worry though. They promised to come back before the sunrise." Technoblade laughed, slight bitterness could be heard in his voice, before the sound turned into a violent cough.

Dream inspected the door, trying to focus on getting them out as quickly as possible. The weak spot was quite visible. Rusty hinges wouldn't take more than a few hits of his netherite axe.

But before that, he wanted to know how badly Technoblade was hurt. 

He sat down next to his boyfriend who was now sitting with back against the wall, eyes closed. He had a long wound cut through his cheeks, deeper on the nose. 

Despite all the love the blond have for Techno's face, it definitely had times when it looked better. The left side was red and swollen, dried blood on his cheeks and in his hair. 

"How badly...?" It was a rather stupid question and Dream knew that. But he was worried and couldn't help himself. 

Prisoners getting beaten up wasn't a rare occurrence. They were just a tool for the guards to feel power. And beating up the sword master with bare fists must have been a huge ego boost. 

The thought of someone hurting his lover made Dream's blood boil. A new emotion he couldn't quite name filled his very soul. 

He wanted them to _hurt_. He wanted to make them suffer tenfold for every bruise his boyfriend got. 

"Could ya…" Techno's voice was absent. "Keep talkin'?" 

The feeling went silent for a moment, worry taking its place. 

"Hmm… " he tried to figure something that Technoblade could focus on. "Yo, Tech, you know what?"

The pinkette hummed in response. 

"You are basically a princess locked in a tower now."

That earned him a weak smirk. 

"So, when I save you, do I get to marry you?" 

Technoblade was silent for a moment. 

"Did you just propose to me in the enemies' prison?"

They both laughed quietly, sharing a warmhearted look. But then pinkette's face expression changed quickly. 

"Guards." he whispered "Ah, I knew they'd miss me."

Dream heard the footsteps a few seconds later. A familiar feeling filled his mind. It overtook his thinking. 

It was the first time in his life when he wanted to hurt someone so badly.

"Two?" he mouthed. 

Techno showed three fingers. 

Heavy locks were opened. 

The first person who entered the door was met with the blunt end of an axe. The other two didn't have time to draw their swords, as the unconscious, fully armed guard was pushed onto them. 

Falling down the stairs sounded painful. 

"Wait a second, darling. " Dream mumbled, before running after the unlucky guards. 

Technoblade heard a scream, begging and quiet whispers.

"Sir, please I-" a blood curdling scream filled the tower. An unpleasant cracking noise was mixed with quiet cry. Someone was begging, pleading to his Gods. 

_No mercy_. 

One tried to run away, his heavy armor making any swift movement nearly impossible in the tight space. 

An axe went through something soft, as the tower was filled with another scream, which was suddenly stopped, as if the throat was no longer connected to the mouth. 

Something fell down the stairs.

The last man regained consciousness and upon seeing his friend's corpses, he began to whisper. It sounded like a prayer. 

But all that faith meant nothing to an angry God.

The hit sounds continued long after the cries fell silent. 

Technoblade didn't know his boyfriend had that bloodlust in him. 

When Dream was back, he was covered in blood. 

"Clear."

Technoblade couldn't help, but smirk when he was walking down the stairs. His boyfriend was holding him in case he fell, which was both heartwarming and slightly annoying. 

Even after all these years, Techno still wasn't used to receiving help, even from trusted individuals. 

"I'm only holding you to save the civilians." stated Dream, as if he was casually reading his thoughts. "Wouldn't want the Blade killing the whole nation with his bare hands.

"Hmph." Techno hummed in response, the sound something between laughter and that specific sound a girl makes after hearing a terribly bad pick up line.

The way down was rather uneventful, except for the reappearing pain the pinkette felt with each step. 

"Wait here?" Dream gestured before opening the door. 

Techno sat on the stairs. It was somehow silly, but he wished he had his cape with him. He was so cold. 

Metallic smell of blood combined with his rather bad state made him wish he had his armor, too. 

He was slightly worried he would pass out, but fortunately, his boyfriend appeared sooner than expected. 

"Exactly like Eret said. Nearest guards are a corridor away, having quite the tea party." 

They walked out silently, their footsteps barely audible. A tea party was a rather delicate term. Guards were having the time of their lives, laughing loudly. 

_They probably heard Lord Jared Asshole wants to hang us._

There were at least six of them. Usually, the duo could take out such a group, but in his present state Techno had some doubts. Before he was able to voice his concerns, he was guided into a smaller corridor, away from the loud chatting. 

Human GPS was surprised with the ability to omit guards by his boyfriend. He knew blond had some experience with it, but it felt weird, in a way, to sneak around a castle. 

It was quite the opposite of what the King usually did in foreign fortresses. Nor his official visits, nor his army taking over the castle were quiet events. His voices imitated slashing sounds at the thought, before reapeating their favourite letter a few times.

A floor down, and a good few minutes of walking throughout the labyrinth of corridors, they entered a bedroom. 

Techno raised his eyebrow. 

But then, he saw the big window, with the view on the roof of a stable. 

Dream opened the window and checked the height. He put the rope from his back, and tied something that resembled a ladder in under a minute. He held one end and threw the other part over the window frame. 

"Damsels in distress go first." Dream's emerald eyes were shining with that bright spark, which the pinkette adored seeing.

"That's kinda impressive, not gonna lie." Techno said, before getting onto the windowsill, pretending he didn't the last sentence.

He put his feet down, testing the ties. The ladder seemed stable. He went down with almost no trouble. 

_Bloodthirsty_ **_and_ ** _good with ropes? Let's marry him._

Dream jumped after him, doing a roll and standing back up to his feet. 

_What a show-off._

"We're outside the castle." noticed Technoblade, before mentally thanking himself for stating the obvious. 

_Not what i expected from a bedroom scene, but I guess I'll take it._

They sneaked out pretty easily, Dream having memorized all the places where guards were stationed. 

The woods were pretty close to the walls, _a fatal design,_ so the way wasn't too long, but it still provided tiring for the pinkette. He was weak, but he'd never admit that. Thankfully, Dream never expected him to do so. He accepted that with all the amazing traits his man had, there were also some little flaws, like not going to sleep unless taken by force or not admitting he needed a helping hand. 

Wilbur noticed them first and almost jumped on Techno to hug him. 

"God, I'm so relieved you are okay, Techs. I was so worried." The brothers held each other for a moment, while George's attention was focused completely elsewhere. 

"Dream! You are like literally bleeding, what happened?"

"Oh, the blood?" the blond looked at his leather armor. "Yea. It's not mine." 

That earned him a smile from both of Phil's sons. 

"Alright." Techno said, pulling away from the hug. "Appreciate all that worryin', but 'm afraid we should leave."

The horses weren't far, but Techno suddenly realised how dizzy he actually was. Adrenaline was slowly running out, the pain and blood loss taking a toll on his state. 

_They're coming!_

_Stop snitching, you nerds._

_Techno, they noticed you're gone!_

He wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the Voices. Noises sounding from the castle. Metal armor parts clanging against each other, someone shouting.

"They noticed. We need to run, now."

They were meters away from the horses. Dream shot a concerned look at his boyfriend, before making a quick decision. 

"Wilbur. Take Techno and don't look back." he commanded. "Carl is the quickest." he added, knowing the pinkette wouldn't leave his horse behind. 

The brunette nodded, before helping his half conscious brother onto his horse. The sound of them riding away made Dream's mind at peace. 

"George, take your and Wilbur's horse and wait for me at the nearest village on neutral grounds. We will ride home tomorrow. "

He took the bow and arrows off his horse and whispered a few words to her ear. His loyal companion knew how to hide. This was definitely not the first time they would hide from royal guards. Patches neighed quietly and rode away. 

"Clay, I can't just leave you here. I can help you, I'm a good shot."

"It's not about that. I'll handle it." He looked at his best friend. "Trust me. I'll be okay." he added, after seeing that special worried look George usually gave him when trying to stop him from executing an extremely stupid idea. 

Trust was a strong argument and any concerns had to be put away, as the armor sounds were now audible to them. 

After George left, the blonde hid in the shadows. 

The forest was his friend. They fought many battles alongside each other, Dream knew that battlefield well. 

Now that he knew his lover was safe, some sweet, twisted cruelty overtook his mind. 

No need to hold back. 

He was picking them one by one, last screams like a light for other soldiers, moths lead straight to their doom. 

They held torches, a bright light next to the shooting board, making aiming so much easier. It was almost like a game to him. Ten points for the eyeball. 

Technoblade's shallow breaths were ever present in Dream's mind. Screams filled with pain and agony soothed him. 

One guard actually managed to get close, which made the blonde very, very happy. His axe was cutting deep into the flesh, warm blood dripping onto the forest's grounds.

The forest was painted red when he was done. Bodies unmoving, becoming a part of the scenery. 

He walked past the massacred corpses, completely numb to the tragedy. 

His lover was safe. The only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or they shall be no more fluff.  
> Comment pls?? 
> 
> "Co… comment" whispered the Author, her breaths shallow, voice filled with pain.  
> "It's the only thing that can save them." her voice desperate, as tears rose to her eyes. Plea in her voice made the Readers almost feel pity for that, once powerful, creature.
> 
> "You no longer have power here." stated one of them, voice cold, steel gray eyes filled with hatred. "You hurt our kind and now expect us to forgive you?" The brunette spit onto the ground. 
> 
> The author coughed violently, the angst hurting her lungs from within. She wasn't sure if she could keep this up for much longer. 
> 
> "Little do you know, Readers." she whispered, looking at the blond girl who was holding her blade above Author's throat. "That there are Authors among you."
> 
> The group fell silent for a moment. The girl bleeding out on the marble floor decided to try her last hope for survival. She took out her necklace with the characteristic AO3 written on it, her hand shaking. 
> 
> Gasps could be heard. 
> 
> "One of us?"
> 
> "She's also a Reader!" 
> 
> The girl surrounded by the powerful group felt dizzy, the world around her spinning. 
> 
> "You shall face trial, Author." Said one of them, the last word an insult. "Until then, you will be imprisoned in the Reader's Castle. In the darkest cell we will find."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> I just wanted to thank scout for writing good stuff i use as drugs. 
> 
> comments r greatly appreciated :D


End file.
